


[Podfic of] Why Do Birds

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:43:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews has uncomfortable feelings about Patrick Kane. He tries to be reasonable about these things. It doesn't work very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Why Do Birds

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Why Do Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/466392) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1jZ0H4B) [15.13 MB] 

Please right click and "Save As".

**Length** : 33:02

**Streaming:**  



End file.
